The Digimon War
by Physcoanalysis
Summary: Renamon recap things with an old friend and the digidestined take on Hypnosis again to try and bring thier friends home. Who'll crumble first? What's going on? Who is this mysterious friend? find out in the next installment of this story.
1. Chapter 1

It's been years since I first watched digimon but I had always wanted to write a story based in that universe and use the characters. I decided since I had just now finished re-visiting the past by watching the episode from seasons 1, 2, and 3 that I could do that.

So he is my first publication on this site. Based in season three, a Rukato of sorts and a little romance mixed in for others as well. And I don't know how long I'm going to make this.

The Digimon Wars: Chapter 1 

(These events happen right after the d-reapers destruction and when the digimon get sent back to the digital world)

Takato POV:

_It can't be, _he thought,_ they can't be gone forever, we'll find each other soon, We can't be closed off forever, our friends will find a way._

"No!" Rika cried falling to her knees tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Good bye, and thank you for everything," said Henry as he cried.

Susie, Mako, and Ai were sitting together crying loudly as their parents moved to embrace them and try to mend the damage that had been dealt to their hearts, something beyond their reach to fix.

Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo just stood there and stared at the place where their digimon had disappeared, stone faced they turned and walked away with their families.

Jeri turned knelt down and helped Rika to her feet and they held each other as they cried their grief to the world. That's when it hit him. They were gone, like dust in the wind they had come and gone, but the memory lived on and that's what was causing them so much pain.

A moan escaped his lips as tears began to leak from his eyes. We will see them again, I promised Guilmon, I intend to keep that promise, for me and everyone else here.

"It's time to go home guys, there's nothing we can do here, its been an honor to have gone with you all and been together through what we went through together, for that I thank you," said Takato, "Jeri could I talk to you for a minute?"

-Sniff- "Sure Takato, you going to be okay Rika?" she nodded he assent and walked into her mother's waiting arms.

They walked a short way away from the others so they couldn't hear them talking. Takato turned to Jeri and opened his mouth. No words came as he struggled to say what he knew was in his heart. She looked into his eyes filled with tears. But he never got the words out before she started.

"Takato, I –" she gulped and continue, "I used to like you a lot before and after we entered the digital world, and I still like you but, when you made Guilmon digivolve into that monster, making him into a monster, he was so terrible, but it wasn't his outward form that scared me, it was your inward one. He was just a mirror reflection of what you became at that moment, something consumed with hate and rage, and you used it. I can't ever look at you the same way after that, knowing that you could do that, you became something I thought you never were, a monster of your own creation. I'm sorry Takato, I've got to go."

He just stood there with his mouth still hanging open, tears welling up a fresh in his eyes and his heart crumbling a little more from the hurt. He closed his mouth and walked away, back home, but this time with out his friend, his steps were heavy with sorrow as the setting sun cast a crimson light over the city as his grief enveloped him.

When he arrived home his parents were waiting for him, his father put a hand on his shoulder and led him into the dinning room. Staring down into his cup of tea, he mulled over what had happened, his heart couldn't feel anymore broken,_ this must be what anguish is. It hurts so much, and I don't know if I can keep that promise, even now Hypnos is sealing the digital world behind dozens of firewalls and gates. What if I never see him again. And what about the others, I've never seen Rika break down like that before, I need to talk to her, see how she is. I bet she feels worse than I do._

Rika POV:

It had been three days since the digimon had returned to their world and every passing day seemed to bring with it a fresh pain as she woke knowing that Renamon wasn't their watching over her. Her friend was gone, but she still had friends, but she didn't want to see them yet, still too painful to look at them and remember what they had done together and how they had lost what was most dear to them in the end.

She was sitting on her Grandmother's computer surfing the net, not really looking at what she was clicking on until a movie came up and showed the battle that had occurred three days ago, when she and the other had defeated the d-reaper. She watched as she and the other fought against over whelming odds and won the day only to have the victory snatched away. She remembered what it had felt like while biomerged, and she knew she would probably never experience it again. She closed the window rose from the chair and walked out of the house and head unconsciously toward the park, walking past staring groups of people with out a second thought until one of them stepped into her path.

She stopped and looked up at the boy standing in her path. He was tall, near six feet high and he looked to only be about fifteen. He was wearing transition glasses, a thin sports shirt, khaki shorts, and sneakers. He bowed and his dark brown hair fell into a curtain hiding his face from view, and while he was bowed said in a voice that held a powerful authority in it that was barely used:

"I know it was you who fought the d-reaper, and I want to thank you for everything you've done, I know you didn't have to, but you did, and I know what it cost you, so I thank you."

She glanced to either side and people were staring at them. He straitened and proffered her his hand. He shook it in his much larger and muscular hand.

"I am Bryant Olzewilski," he said, pulling her close he whispered in her ear "Thank you again, and if you look you will see what you saved was worth it, just go to the park to see what I mean."

He nodded to her and he stepped out of her way and she continued on her way, puzzled by his words. As she continued through the city she looked around at the destruction that had become the city, crews were working hard to make the city habitable again.

She paused as she reached the edge of the park hearing something carrying on the breeze toward her, it was laughter, she continued on the winding path to the playground in the park. She stopped when she had reached to clearing, staring at what was before her. Crawling over the jungle gyms, running around the fields, playing in the sand box were children, simply overjoyed at the prospect of playing in the park for the day. As she watched one of the children ran past and tripped and fell. Before she could cry out, Rika had already knelt down to help her up. The girl rose to her feet and stared up at Rika as she stared down. The girl bowed said a passable 'Tank ou' and ran off to join the others.

She watched them all and smiled in spite of her grief, this was definitely worth saving.

She turned and headed deeper into the woods and stopped when she reached a very familiar little shack. She approached the door way and stared at it remembered what had transpired here. She took a deep breath and crossed the threshold, right into Takato.

"Hey goggle head, I uh," she started then stopped and hugged him close to her. He stood shocked at her reaction then wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"Thanks Takato, I just needed a friend right then," she said pulling away.

"Uh, any time Rika, I'm here if you need me, any time," he said his voice cracking showing how nervous he was about saying it.

"Thanks Takato, What are you doing here?" with a snap back to her usual manor.

"Nostalgic for the old days, I guess, I really miss them," he said

"Yeah I think we all do," said Henry as he and the other tamers entered.

"I figured we'd all end up coming back here, so I brought something," he pulled a rolled up poster from his bag and tacked the corners up and flattened it out. It was a beautifully rendered collage of them and their digimon standing together. Individual pictures framed it, partners paired with each other.

"A friend of mine from America created that for me and sends his thanks," said Henry as he stepped back from the wall.

"Wow, that's amazing," said Ryo.

"Very pretty big brother," said Suzie.

"I thought we could gather and commemorate what we had done and what was sacrificed to do it," said Henry, "I was going to call everybody but we found our own way here. So if anyone has anything to say."

"I never really had a chance to really get to hang with you guys when you were first battling the devas, but I know you guys now and I'm really glad I did, thanks for being my friends," said Ryo.

"I know we all started out not knowing what we were doing most of the time but I guess we were meant to pull together and become who we are now," said Henry.

"We've really changed since all this happened and it because of each other and I know that that my change was because of you all and who you are," said Kenta.

"Kenta and I joined the fight a little later into it but I'm glad you guys let us fight with you, it was a real honor," said Kazu.

"I know I started out cold as ice but thanks to your warmth and friendship I was able to break out of my shell and make some real friends, we've saved each other a few times and I know that it only made us stronger to rely on one another and not try to stand alone, thanks for being there for me," said Rika.

"It's been a long journey and I can't really say much more except thank you," said Takato, "and that there are causes worth making sacrifices for, and I jus hope that it was worth it."

They all stared at each other and the poster until the sounds of the children's laughter drifted in on the cool evening's air and they all knew it was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

_This sucks, _thought Rika as she watched the tournament from a balcony above the stadium, _This isn't what it used to be, it's a game, child's play, it's beneath me. But I still have to be here. Stupid obligations._

She wouldn't have been there if it hadn't been for the fact that she had to pass on the crown for the digimon champion, and she and the other tamers had all decided not to go and participate in this year's tournament.

_I guess its not all bad, Ryo's stuck here too, and he looks miserable with all those fans and admirers around him,_ She allowed a smirk to cross her face, _that's what you get for being 'Mr. Perfect' all the time._

"Hey look it's the Ice Queen," said a voice behind her. She turned and saw a group of ten year olds admiring her bold look which she returned with a glare.

"Yeah, what about it?" she snapped.

"Your like the best," one whispered, "the card game must be dull after having actually had a real digimon, can't blame you for not wanting to compete."

"Yeah, whatever," she muttered turning away.

"What was it like being a real tamer?" the boy persisted.

Before she could answer another voice cut in, a milder, warmer voice.

"Its great, its everything you dream and more, but there is a lot of work involved," said Takato.

"Wow! It's the knight digimon's tamer!" another boy cried out.

"Amazing!" said another.

Rika frowned; Takato hadn't been looking at the boys as he had talked, he had been looking at her.

"Could you guys leave us alone for a bit?" said Takato.

"Sure!"

"Anything for a real tamer!" she snorted as the boys walked down the stairs to the stadium floor and joined the throng around Ryo as he was telling a story about their adventures in the digital world.

"So Rika, How've you been?" asked Takato. She hated him for his sweet sensitive caring personality, he'd always been there, always. She hated him for it, being so… him.

"I'm fine goggle-head, what do you want?" she replied.

"Nothing, just seeing if you wanted some company," he said, "I noticed you've been staring at Ryo."

She started and looked around at him wide eyed.

"What?" he said.

For being sensitive and all that he could be really stupid sometimes. And to make matters worse now she was pissed.

_Why does it bother me though, why can't I stare at 'Mr. Perfect' if I want to?_

Realizing he might have said the wrong thing Takato began backing up and mumbling.

"Rika its ah, I mean- you kinda like- um, nevermind," he said.

Her hands were balled into fists and she mentally made them unclench, and began breathing again.

"It's okay Takato," she muttered. He looked relieved then somber as he looked down at Ryo.

"You like him, huh?" he said.

Again with the stupidity, _but was he wrong? Do I like Ryo? No I can't he's an arrogant wind bag, I wonder why Takato thought that?_

"No goggle-head, I don't, I think your wearing your goggles to tight," she snapped. He grinned in a sad but knowing way.

"Right, sorry, I didn't mean to stir the hornet's nest," he said.

"Well, don't bring it up again," said frostily leaning on the railing again. Her gaze floated over the crowd. Not a lot of players were left now, only like eight, she remembered what it had been like when she had won, no one could stand against her deck or her strategies. They stared down in silence as the tournament came to a close and a new champion won the final round and rose to the top spot.

It was then that Rika had to go and present them with the crown and shake their hand, Ryo shook their hand and congratulated them and waved at the crowd. With that done the crowd dispersed and she walked home, but before she had exited the stadium she could see Takato trying to catch up. But Ryo got to her first, grabbing her wrist her whispered:

"Can I talk to you a minute?" she saw the down cast look on Takato's face as he turned and left.

"Sure, I suppose I can give you a minute."

He led her to a side room where the refreshments had been kept and were still.

Looking around he coughed and shuffled his feet, rather un-Ryo-ish behavior.

"Uh, Rika, I was wondering," he started.

"Listen I don't have a lot of time so just spit it out," she said and she tried to straiten her ponytail.

"Well, I uh, like you Rika, and I was wondering if you'd want to go see a movie with me some time," he said in a rush.

"What?" this had caught her off guard, and her response didn't seem to bolster Ryo's spirits.

"Well I was just wondering I mean I understand if you don't want to…" his voice trailed off.

"I don't know, I need to think about it," she mumbled, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Oh, okay," he seemed to brighten a little as she left.

" 'I don't like him' my left foot," she whipped around as Takato stepped away from the outside wall with that sad little smile on his face.

"What?" she hissed, "You eaves dropping or something?"

"No, just a guess you just confirmed," he said his smile slipping away.

"Yeah, well, its none of your business is it goggle boy!" she shouted then stormed off.

_What's his deal anyway? It's not his business if I like him or not. So why does he care? Probably thinks its funny or something._ She had arrived home with out conscious thought, and walking in she threw herself on her bed and rolled over and went to sleep.

"That could have gone better," muttered Takato. Still grim faced her turned and started to walk away but somebody caught his shoulder. Turning he saw it was Ryo.

"Oh, hey Ryo, how are you?"

Ignoring this greeting he said: "What do you think you're doing? She'll kill you if you keep pissing her off like that."

"I know but I couldn't help it, I knew she liked you," Takato muttered. This remark seemed to brighten Ryo up a bit.

"You think she likes me? Actually likes me?"

"Yeah, just a hunch, but I could be wrong."

"Oh well, see you later, and try not to make her mad," said Ryo as he waved good bye and got on his bike and rode away.

_Another lonely heart broken trek home, this must be my lot from now on, sucks though._

He awoke to them smell of fresh bread as he always did and notice a slight change in the odor. It had a slight tang to it, something rich and savory mixed in with all the other sweet smells. _What is that?_ Getting up he dressed and headed down stairs. His father was in back and his mother was at the register.

"Morning sleepy head, how was your night?" his mother asked.

"Good, what's that smell?"

"You're father's tampering with recipes again trying to create some kind of what he calls Savorbread, suppose to have a real rich meaty flavor to it." His mother said giving a woman her change.

"Oh, you want me to check on him?"

"No I'm sure he'll be fine. But if you could that's be great."

"Alright," said Takato as he slid into the kitchen and was instantly grabbed by his father and had a pastry shoved in his mouth. The occupational hazard of being a baker's son, you had to try everything. This bread indeed was savory but it still was bitter and didn't present a pleasant texture to the mouth. He managed to chew and swallow it, he looked into his dad's face.

"The textures a little off and it's still a little too bitter, might try a little more sugar and less salt and flour."

"Ah I knew you come through, your mother won't try any of my new creations since that time I experimented with a balanced meal in a single loaf of bread."

"Yeah, that bread was pretty gross though," Takato said weakly, "This one's good, just needs some work."

"Thanks kiddo," he said, "what are you're plans for today?"

"Oh, uh I don't have any yet really I was thinking of going to the park or something."

"Son," his dad said sighing and pulling his hands out of the mixing bowl and turning to face his son, "It's been almost six months since they left, yet you haven't moved on yet, you still hang around you're old hang out, it needs to stop, the gates were closed."

"What?! But dad- " He started.

"No Takato, I don't want you going there any more, not to the old shack, at any rate, go have adventures else where, live life while you can. Don't dwell on the past, I know it's harsh but you need to let go."

With that he patted his son's cheek leaving a floury hand print and turned back to the dough he'd been kneading.

Takato was shaken by his dad's words, he was right, he needed to live while he could that meant telling people what he really was feeling. With a new determination in his heart he set out for Rika's house.

Rika was still mulling over how she felt about Ryo at breakfast, she glared down at her waffles wishing they would tell her. In truth she didn't know what she felt toward him, he was a friend but not in the sense of someone like Takato who'd always been there, he was 'Mr. Perfect' and she hated that.

_Stupid feelings, why don't they just straiten themselves out and tell me how it is, not all this mixed up stuff. Takato probably doesn't have to deal with this kind of stuff._

With that thought she shoved the waffles into her mouth swallowed and went to change into her usual attire to go meet Ryo at the park, to talk. She was walking down the street when she noticed that Henry was at the stop light up ahead reading the paper. He looked weird with out the little rabbit hanging off him, like a piece of him was missing. She walked over and gave him a light punch in the arm. He didn't even turn as he responded.

"Hey Rika, how's life?"

"Oh you know same old same old," she said. He looked up and down the street and around them, turning back to his paper he said:

"I don't see any explosions or anything, that's not usual for us."

"Yeah well the slow life seems a bit nicer than being threatened 24-7," she said with a small smile.

"Yeah, so you say, but I heard Ryo asked you out last night," he said the light had turned green and they began to cross the intersection.

"Yeah, kind of caught me off guard with that one," she mumbled. Tucking the paper away he turned to grin at her.

"You? Caught off guard? Isn't that a first?"

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm ever vigilant," she growled. _But am I anymore? That wouldn't have phased me back in the day._

"Your quiet all of a sudden. What's eating you?"

"I don't really know how I feel about Ryo, we never really got to hang out much so I feel like I hardly know him."

"Then go out with him as friend and just hang out with him til you do know him, then decide, speaking of which, we should get everyone together again to catch up," said Henry.

"That sounds good, Thanks Henry," she said as she hung a left.

"Not a problem," he said as he swung right.

She continued to walk toward the park thinking. _What should I say? I like you but I don't like you, I just need to know you, Naw, that's stupid something goggles might say._

Her feet had unconsciously carried her to the old hide out and she walked in and gazed longingly at the poster on the wall, her eye's lingering on Renamon's picture. She moved closer and looked at a name in the lower right hand corner, must be the artist's name: Bryant O.

_Wait, can it be? Did I meet the guy who made this? Was he here visiting Henry? Got to make sure to ask him about it some time._ Glancing over the other pictures she smile, everyone was here, even Leomon was on it which brought a tear to her eye as she looked at the picture of Jeri riding on his shoulder smiling and laughing.

_Better time those were. Too bad everything has to end some time._

Sighing she rose from her crouching position and looked. Still dirty in here and looked as it did weeks ago, unchanged by time. Then there was the crunch of sneakers out side. It was Ryo.

"Oh," he said, "uh, hey how's it going?"

"Well enough, listen we need to talk," she said.

"Sure, what did you want to talk about," his tone had become much more serious.

"I know you like me and all, but I feel like I hardly know you, I'll go with you to a movie but it's not a date, we're going as friends, I need to get to know you first," she said.

"Sure that's fine, just take all the time you need," he said, "so when did you want to go to a movie? I'm free tomorrow night if you want."

"Sounds good, I'll meet you at the theater at seven," she said.

"Cool, see you then I guess." He left grinning that perfect stupid grin. She smiled and walked out putting on her sunglasses. Walking down the steps she noticed someone sitting on the bench, two someones sitting on a bench near the stairs. Ai and Mako were sitting and enjoying cones of ice cream often switching cones with each other.

"Hey it's Rika," said Mako, "Hi Rika."

Grinning she returned the wave and walked over.

"I haven't seen you since we last met six months ago, my how you two have grown," she said. Indeed they had grow a few inches since she had last met them.

"Yeah, soon we'll be bigger than Impmon was, but he'll be back soon," said Ai, Mako nodding his head as he licked a strawberry cone, "remember that Takato boy promised to bring them back one day?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he will," she muttered keeping up the pretense that they'd come back despite the long odds they would. She watched as they switched cones and began to finish them off and they stood.

"You know Rika," said Mako, "you've really grown too, but you need to smile more, see ya later."

With that the two ran off giggling. She couldn't help but grin as she walked to Takato's, she wanted to talk to the boy who seemed to understand her a bit.

She wasn't home. _Damn, I probably should have figured she wouldn't be on a day like today, well better get home to help with work. I wonder if she did accept Ryo's offer, maybe she's with him, I guess I'm too late._

With a ding he walked back into the bakery and stopped dead there was Rika at the counter talking to his mother.

"He was here earlier, but wait there he is, just walked in," he heard his mother say.

"Hey Takato, I wanted to talk to you," Rika said walking over. His mother gave him a wide smile and waved him out the door.

As they exited Rika seemed to steer the way they went. Instead of heading for the park she headed toward the mall.

"So you came looking for me?" said Rika.

"Uh, yeah how'd you know?" said Takato.

"I have a cell phone, my grandmother called me and told me you'd stopped by."

"Oh is that why you came and found me?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you anyways but you apparently want to talk as well so I figured it's mutually beneficial."

"Ah, well what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Well, it's embarrassing," she said looking down and blushing a bit.

"It's okay, I won't laugh or anything like that," he reassured her.

"Well Ryo asked me out but I don't know how I feel about it, and I know you had a crush on Jeri and you wanted to talk to her after the incident so I figured you told her how you felt, but how did you know how you felt?"

"Kind of hard not to know how you feel Rika, especially if you really care about someone," his voice was cracking around the edge and his sad pathetic smile was on his face again as they sat down at a table out side the mall "She didn't even let me say anything and I can't blame her, she didn't want to be with me after Megidramon, so that's something I've had to let go."

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to bring up something painful," she said shifting uncomfortably.

"No, its okay, I'm over it, but if you really care about some one you need to let them know how you feel," he whispered, "It hurts too much to bottle it up, and I know Ryo cares for you."

"Well we're not going out, we're just friends for now," she said leaning back and fiddling with her ponytail trying to straiten it.

"Oh, that's cool, so how are other things?" he asked feeling hollow inside.

_I'm such a coward, I'm such a hypocrite, telling her to tell people how she feels but holding my own in, it really doesn't feel good, or that's hunger setting in. Either way it's not good._

"So if your not interested in Jeri anymore who do you like now?" Rika asked pulling him out of thought.

"Wha?! No one right now he said looking at the tabletop. She had seen him jump and look down, his tells of when he was lying.

"Takato, you don't have to lie to me, if you don't want to say just say so," she said, "Its okay, I understand."

"Yeah, sorry Rika, I do want to tell you but sort of don't you know?"

"Yeah, I get you, well I have to go, my mother is arriving from the airport soon and I said I'd be home to greet her."

"Mind if I walk you home?"

"If you want."

They walked in silence each with their own thoughts.

_This sucks,_ they both thought as they lay down to sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah I intend to make up a few characters of my own, I still don't own digimon though I do own each of the digivice toys

It was hot, well deserts aren't known for being cool. But it was still a pain to have to run across one in the middle of the day. The heat didn't both Guilmon much, it was the fireballs landing around him that worried him.

"Takatomon, I need you, where are you? You said we'd be together again soon, why aren't we together?" he cried, his pace slowing "Iwant some bread." He turned and saw a flash of fire as it hurtled towards him, feet away. Then darkness.

Takato snapped up in bed in a cold sweat, these dreams were becoming more and more trouble some. He couldn't remember what was happening afterwards but he knew someone he cared about was in danger. Sighing he rose from his bed and took a shower to clean all the sweat from himself.

_Why do I keep having these dreams? Is it something to do with my guilty conscious? Or is it I'm a coward? Yellower than my digivice _he thought looking at the gold d-arc.

He dressed and went down stairs and started to mix bread for the early risers and started on some rolls when his father walked in the backdoor.

"Oh, hey kiddo," his dad said cheerily, his father had always been a morning person, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," he muttered.

"Oh, well what's eating at you?" his father inquired.

Takato thought for a minute as he kneaded the bread beneath his hands and his father got his apron and headband on.

_Maybe its because Rika and Ryo have been hanging out, maybe because I'm a coward and won't tell her how I feel. But why would she settle for me when she can have 'Mr. Perfect'? She wouldn't want me anyway, stupid goggle-head… _his thoughts trailed off.

"Son, that dough's ready for the oven, you've been kneading it for fifteen minutes," his father whispered, "When you were younger you always used to talk to me, I'm here if you need someone son, I always will be."

Takato blinked. The dough was definitely ready, but he knew he could confide in his dad no questions asked.

"Well, I'm having some emotional trouble at the moment, I want to tell someone how I feel but if I do I could potentially lose two friends in the process, I don't know what to do, it's eating at me all the time," he said picking up another lump of dough.

"Well, weigh the circumstance, what is worth more to you? What are the ups and downs and weigh the potential outcome and make a decision based on what you know and feel," his dad said confidentially, "It's always worked for me, well not always, your mother can change one's mind very well."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Takato laughed.

Ding-ding

Someone had come to the bakery very early, granted they opened once Takato's father woke up, which was usually ridiculously early in the morning.

"Takato, check and see who that is, I'm just going to put these in the oven," said his dad as he picked up the tray of uncooked rolls.

Takato ducked beneath the curtain and looked over the register at who had come in. Ryo, 'Mr. Perfect' himself, Rika's crush, but he couldn't hate him if he tried.

"Oh, hey Ryo, what are you doing up this early?" he asked, "we haven't put out anything fresh yet but it should only be about half an hour."

"No that's not why I'm here, I need to talk to you," he said, "You know Rika better than anyone else so I need to know." He struggled for a minute trying to find the words.

"Ryo, lets step outside for a minute, let the morning air cool us off," Takato said leading him back out the door, he seemed to follow blindly as he struggled with his words.

"Has she ever let on about whom she really likes? Has she ever mentioned anything to you?" he finally blurted out, "Cause she's been acting really cold to me lately."

"No, I haven't seen her in quite some time; she's been spending a lot of time with you. Why? Not smooth sailing or something?" he said leaning against the wall.

"Well in a way, she always seems to be thinking about something she won't tell me, she keeps bottling up and not talking till I change the subject,"

"Well, she'll start talking when she wants to, not a second sooner."

_Darn strait,_ thought Rika who was leaning against the wall around the corner. She didn't know why she was hiding from the two of them, just that she knew she didn't want to see them together. She did however want to talk to Takato, but she'd have to wait until Ryo left to do that. She felt bad about having had avoided him the last week or so but she had wanted to see him, let him know she was still his friend.

But is that it? Because I haven't seen him in a while? Yeah, that's it I just missed my friend. I wish Ryo would leave.

"I guess your right, I'll wait," Ryo said, "She's different from any other girl I've met, I dunno, I guess I'll see you later."

With that Ryo walked off, leaving Takato standing there looking at the ground. She was startled when a groan escaped his lips, a low sound like an animal being tortured, then he sniffed loudly and breathed heavily and muttered something that sounded like "I'm… foolish coward…Rika, if only…" The bell of the door opening and closing alerted her to the fact he had re-entered the store, but she just stood there, rooted to the spot. Then she heard him yell something inside the store and the ding of the door and he ran past not seeing her as he headed to the park.

_Something's bothering Goggle-head, I really need to talk to him but it sounds like he needs to talk more. I'll come find him later._ But just as she was about to sneak off she felt a finger tap her on the shoulder. Whirling around she came face to face with Juri. _Aw crap._

"Um, hey Juri, how are you?" she said.

"I'm fine, but you don't look so well, and Takato doesn't seem to be well either," she said in her quiet voice as they began walking down the street.

"I think its cause their gone, he doesn't feel useful because we were heroes and defenders but now our partners are gone. So now we're just like everybody else," said Rika.

"But we're not, we still are who we were when the digimon were here, its just that they aren't here anymore," Juri said, her voice cracking and trailing off near the end, "Yeah, we should talk to him though, but I have to go, I was just going for a walk when I saw you hiding here, but I have to go see Henry, so we'll talk later."

"Yeah, see ya," said Rika. She turned and exited the side street and started to walk home, she didn't notice the change in wind as she walked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh, shoulda figured they'd do something like that," muttered Henry as he read the display in front of him.

"Yeah, but if we give your friend there the heaven's path program, he'll be able to slide through the firewalls and biomerge, all that has to happen is apply it," said the kid behind him, standing in his shadow.

"But you said yourself the program wasn't stable, if it was applied, then it could possibly destroy the one we implant it in, or even calapse the digital plane," he said turning in his chair, "I couldn't ask the digimon to do that in good faith."

Bryant stared at the floor, at the design on it, thinking about the ethics of the situation.

"We could stream line the program," he spoke, "it relies on a central AI cored Kernal but if we used the digimon's own mind as the core it would be in complete control."

"Yeah, but that poses a serious risk to the one receiving the program," Henry replied.

"Not unless the digimon was special, unique in its make up and creation that it could possess huge power but be misunderstood to be weak."

"No, Calumon can't be used for this type of thing, he's suffered enough for his uniqueness he doesn't need to anymore, besides we couldn't get it to him anyway, he doesn't have a tamer," said Henry, getting slightly angry.

"It isn't always about your little friend," he said, "perhaps if we contacted the sovereigns, they could assist us in creating a digimon that really is just a hollow shell and implant it with this program, then it would have only one things it would do, follow our assigned purposes, like breaching the bearer to our world and bring our digimon to us, or we could even use the remnants of the ark/grani project to build the program. We need to figure some more stuff out, run some tests in a controlled environment."

"Yeah, we have the equipment but it's the application that worries me," said Henry.

"Yeah, but we'll deal with it when the time comes lets just finish this, after all we tamers have a responsibility when it comes to saving the world and we both know that wasn't the end of the danger, something else is bound to strike," he said leaning into the light, his brown hair framing his face, "besides, I didn't come all this way from America to go home with out something to show for it, even though we just did create what could be the ultimate virus."

"you always did have a way to look on the bright side," Henry said with a chuckle, We should probably call the others and let them know what we're planning, just a courtesy thing."

"No, not yet, I don't want to get their hopes up yet, we need to solve this first, if only there were still some digi-gnomes around we could solve this…Wait! That's it! If its made as an independent program we can give it a scanner to find a suitable host for itself and report back."

"Better yet, I think I have an answer for two problems with one stone," he said.

Suddenly there was blinding light as the door was opened and Henry's father stepped in.

"Hey you two, you shouldn't still be playing games at a time like this, it's a beautiful day out, go enjoy it," Janyuu lectures them, "before you know it you'll have wasted most of your life in front of a computer screen, go out and live."

As he ushered them out the door, Henry managed to grab his bag with his laptop in it and Bryant's computer bag.

"Lets go, we won't get anything done now anyway, we should round up the others and see what their up to," said Henry as they put on their shoes.

"Thanks but I have some errands to run and a certain government agency to hack, so I bid you farewell for now," said Bryant as he walked down the hall.

"See ya, take it easy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that's the end for now, deal with the fact that the characters I create will play a role in what goes on. Give some helpful criticism or none at all. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

This is what happened when the digimon returned to the digital world. Yeah amazing after a few months I finally start this up again. Just had a lot on my plate but I'll do my best to update every now and then.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was different this time, going back, it wasn't a whirlwind of color and light like last time, no digital field without an up or down. This time they passed strait into the digimon sovereigns' realm where they were waiting for them, but it wouldn't be the same not with out the tamers here with them. Not with out Rika here with her.

They landed softly on the ground next to another group of in-training digimon who looked at them warily. Calumon quickly laid their fears to rest by jumping in among them with Gigimon screaming that they should play tag and started by tapping a koromon and running away giggling. Then pandemonium broke loose as they scattered and played their game, and the digimon sovereign looked on, looking hesitant to call them to order.

Viximon looked up at the four megas above them and wondered why they said nothing. Did they know what had transpired in the real world? Or was there news that they dreaded to give them in their moments of victory.

"Digimon of the digidestined!" boomed Azulongmon, "you have returned to the digital world. The thirty of you have fought in the real world to preserve it and our own, you made a very difficult sacrifice but let us return you to your more familiar forms."

A blast shook the ground beneath them and they all whimpered as it shook them for fear of being attack in such a weak state.

"Do not fear, the battle is continuing below on the lowest levels of the digital world, the true enemy has been pushed back to the very depths it came from and soon we must strike at it's very core to destroy it once and for all, thanks to the human's efforts the enemy has become weak," said Zhuqiaomon said, "Our ally will return you to normal, he has been waiting to see you again."

A cloud floated down from Azulongmon's claw and poofed out of existence and deposited a large digimon before them.

"Viximon, who's that?" asked Gigimon.

"That's a DarkGyoundmon, a virus type, Mega level, his main attacks are Lightening Wave Wand and Cloud of Darkness."

He rose above them a bandolier strapped across his chest and his helmet gleemed silver against his black fur, and it rested snuggly on his brow above his grey eyes, but it didn't extend to his mouth where rows of white fangs were bared. He stood and they saw the short baton he was carrying in his left paw, and they gasped as he pointed it at Calumon who froze. DarkGyoundmon shot a beam of energy into his crystal matrix, causing Calumon once again shown with the light of digivolution returning them to their rookie forms.

Renamon looked at DarkGyoundmon as he glowed and shrank, then gasped and straitened in surprise as she recognized the digimon standing before her.

"Wow Renamon, he looks like a chocolate you," giggled Terriormon.

Indeed he looked like her, but black instead of yellow and gray eyes, and his arms were more muscular.

"It has been a while Renamon," he whispered, "You look well."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" said Guilmon.

"I know who you are!" cried an Agumon, "He's Drenomon, a rookie level virus type, it is said he was a computer program that allowed itself to be infected with multiple viruses to assimilate their abilities and become more powerful."

"Wow, really? Why didn't he just find a partner like one of us instead of doing that? Or did he look funnier before that?" said Terriormon laying on Guilemon's head.

"I would hold your tongue," said Agumon, "even as a rookie he's one of the strongest digimon to have been created."

"You have done your part digimon, you will be staying on this level of the digital world until the battle is over, Drenomon will guide you to where you will stay," said Baihumon.

As they departed Drenomon watched them go with a look on his face that spoke of distaste and disdain for the four retreating sovereigns.

He was just as she remembered, tall, brooding over something still.

He sighed, and waved them on as he walk toward mountains in the distance.

The digimon gamboled around in a loose formation continuing their game of tag using Drenomon and Renamon as the center so the stayed with the group as neither of them were playing. He glanced back at her and she realized she had been staring. She looked away, what was it about him that was throwing her off? She'd never act this way in front of the others, so why was she doing it now.

Caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice he had stopped and then matched her step so they were walking side by side. She started realizing her was looking at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

He didn't answer immediately but stared all the more intently at her, then said:

"Do you remember when we first met in the digital world?"

"Yes, I do quite vividly, why?"

"Just tell me the story, I need to hear it."

"What? Why would you need to hear it? You were there."

"Reasons of my own. I've been waiting for you to return, things have not gone as planned with myself and my friends."

"Then you will need to tell me."

"One story for another, tell me what I want to hear and I will answer your questions."

"Fair enough. Then I will begin…

-Flash back-

It had been the worst season to fall into the lower levels, the dessert was mercilessly hot and left you weak to an attack, the snow slowed you down and not to mention all the digimon vying to destroy you and upload your data. But this was where Renamon had ended up and she was determined to reach the final tier of the digital world.

She looked out over the parched rocks and saw a Gizamon hopping her way. Perfect prey, just what she needed to regain her strength.

"Diamond Storm" 

"Huh-ah!"

"Just what I needed," she said as she loaded his data, "not much but enough to get me going."

She headed out full sprint toward what she knew would be a pathway to the next level.

_Though what is the purpose of going to the real world?_ She mused, _what are we suppose to find there, those strong enough to get there._

She slowed her pace and looked up at the mountains that connected the levels and sighed as she saw the battles that were taking place all over it. She looked for a weak spot to break through and saw an opportunity, a seadramon and a fridgymon duking it out on the lower half of the mountain so she made her move.

Running up on the backside of the Fridgymon she fired diamond storm into seadramon's face ripping him apart, and spinning and using power paw to finish of Fridgymon. Their data was strong but she knew she shouldn't get complacent; the hardest battles were just ahead.

It took a day and a half, or what passed for days here to make it up the mountain and onto the next level, the snow was thick and powdery on the ground, but the ground was bare in places showing flat grey rock.

"There must be something on this level, something I can use to get to the next level and one step closer to the real world," she murmured.

"But," said a voice from behind her in a dull baritone, "what you want and what you need are two separate things, you want a path way to the real world, but you need a guide to find it."

She turned to see a snowagumon standing looking at the sky above them. Looking back to her he looked her in the eyes and she knew he was right about needing a guide.

"Are you a guide?"

"No, I too seek to reach the real world but lack the strength to do it on my own, we could go together if you want," he said.

"The only way your data will travel with me is if I up load it."

"Then why haven't you? You would have done it by now if you were going to."

"Then why would I do this? _Power Paw_"

He disappeared as she struck him, breaking into bits of data that she absorbed.

Clap

She started and looked around. Nothing and no one.

Clap

They were toying with her, her hackles raised in anger.

Clap

"Come out! Show yourself!" she yelled. She knew this was the wrong action as soon as she had done it.

Clap-Clap-Clap-Clap

The clapping grew in number and number of producers, but still she could see nothing.

"One so strong in the ways of battle has come to put her might to the test, have you? Do you think yourself strong?" said a frail little voice from every where.

"I am strong."

"Bold, strong, and not about to give up ground," the voice spoke, "But that will not get you to the next level, only one can bring you to the next level."

"Who can? Give me the name," she spoke turning around.

"He doesn't really have a name, all those who seek to find it are destroyed. But he might help you, for you are similar in mind and body."

"Where can I find him?"

"I am a bringer of hope to many but for you I am a bringer of destruction, I will be your doom," said the voice.

She tensed as the ground beneath her shook and heaved violently. She fell to her knees as it gave a lurch and went still. She glanced around. Still nothing. Wait, no, there was something…

"Thunder Blaster" 

She was plowed thirty feet through the snow only stopping from the hill of snow her body had created.

Now she could see him running around her at a high speed, she could just distinguish his shape. _A Wizardmon, huh? _She thought_, let's see him dodge this._

Diamond storm!

He had to stop to avoid running into the attack and that was all the time she needed.

Power paw!

She struck blow after blow into his chest, kicking him ten feet them pouncing on him before he could arise.

Diamond storm!

Before he was destroyed he managed to say: "At the Dawn of the moon, he will come searching for the one thing he really wants most, and only then will he help you."

_What does that mean? _She had continued walking and had come to a field filled with gears and polls. _How peculiar, but the dawning must be night fall, and what he wants most? An opponent perhaps? Or an answer? What could it be?_

Suddenly a shadow was racing toward her, nightfall had come and with it the veiled threat of her destruction. As the darkness fell around her she heard howling in the distance, like a lone wolf baying to the moon in a lonely song meant to attract a companion. Grief and loneliness were etched in to that howl, like they were words. It was strangely moving, not many digimon traveled together, at least not the strong ones. Was it possible that what he was searching for was a friend?

"As the sun falls the moon rises,

and the night holds surprises."

The voice came from above her, looking up nothing. They really need to come up with something better than the throwing the voice trick on this level.

"What to do in the dark?

Not for the meek of heart,"

Again the voice came from where no one was.

"For those sound of mind,

They wouldn't have listened to my rhyme,

Because it means the end,"

This was whispered in her ear. She was just barely fast enough to dodge out of the way and catch his claws as the attempted to reach her. As their paws locked, she saw that the digimon she battled with was her mirror image but with deliberate changes, black instead of yellow and gray eyes, and a much more defined and masculine muscle structure.

"What are you?" she breathed.

"Unimportant, now finish it."

"If that's what you want." She said playfully. Time to polish off this look alike.

Power Paw!

Iron Claw!

Their attacks meet and broke, breaking apart they stared at each other.

"Finish it," he repeated, standing strait, hanging his arms by his sides

_Is this what he wants? To fight and be destroyed?_ She wondered,_ Or is it what I thought before?_

Iron Claw!

Back on the attack he pressed forward with a fresh onslaught, looking for an opening. He over swung and left his chest exposed, she swooped in between his arms and pummeled his chest with her power paw. He was forced back a few steps and fell heavily to the ground, she leapt into the air and spread her arms but before she could fire he had sprung up and hit her square in the stomach with his Iron Claw attack. She landed on her feet winded and hurt, he was more powerful but not nearly as quick, that was her key. Using Power Paw she forced him back and he over swung again. She did exactly what she had last time, pulling in between his arms. But this time it had been deliberate to draw her in. She was trapped in his crushing grip as he began to crush her with his might she was helpless against it.

Program Crusher!

She felt his claws enter her back as he prepared to fire a blast into her core. This couldn't happen, she hadn't yet reach her goal. But what was it he wanted?

Then it clicked, he hadn't finished his rhyme.

"Unless you will be my friend," she said.

He froze. Looking her in the eyes he pulled his claws out and pulled her close.

"Unless you will be my friend,

For that will decide your fate,

Decide now in this hour late."

She stared, he was staring back, gazing into her eyes. This would have been the perfect opportunity to strike. To destroy him and load his data, make herself even more powerful. She couldn't manage to raise her paw and do it.

_Here he is, vulnerable and open to my attack, what's stopping me?_ Then realization hit her, _I'm stopping me, what if that's what I'm looking for, what if I was going to the real world for a friend. But I won't know til I get there, and he's a guide._

"I accept, I will be your friend,

Til the end." she whispered.

He closed his eyes, sighed. Releasing her he smiled and pulled her along as he headed for an unknown destination. It was nice, not being alone anymore, to have a friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah yeah, possible romance for all members but nothings guaranteed, have a good one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Gates and Creampuffs

Here's the next chapter

No I don't own digimon, though that would have been cool

Drenomon has a unique skill that comes with his history. Since he originally was a regular program that allowed infection to take place and his programming didn't fail, he gained a third power, Program Crusher, which goes with him as he digivolves. His secondary attack while in rookie form which we haven't seen yet and I'll deal with it later.

Present digital world

The digimon had finally reached what looked like a large mansion. Gasping in surprise at the grandeur, some of the younger digimon ran around the mansion making exclamations at the fineness of all the things there. With a delighted yell Guilmon and Calumon found the kitchen and several loaves of bread and a big jar of peanut butter. Lacking the appropriate digit manipulation skills, Renamon and Drenomon were roped into making sandwiches for the anxious digimon, abruptly stopping the story between the two.

Pretty soon the sandwich making snowballed and the digimon were cooking a full meal for the entire house. After everything had finished Drenomon and Renamon had retired to the study to finish their talks, while the others went to sleep in the dormitories while Guilmon and Calumon just fell asleep at the table.

"And then we traveled together, for a while but then we went our separate ways," said Renamon.

"Why was that?" asked Drenomon.

"Because of what we each wanted, you wanted something I didn't."

"What was it I wanted? Why did it drive you away?" he asked looking desperate.

"Why are you asking me this, you would know better than anyone else," she said turning to look at the fireplace.

"Because I have a fractured conscious," he said coldly, "My mind was nearly destroyed in the battles with the d-reaper."

Slowly turning to him she saw the hand he had on the mantle was clenched and he was glaring with more intensity than the fire roaring in the grate.

"What happened?"

"The d-reaper caught me," he said in a monotone, as though he didn't want to think about what he was saying, to relive the horror, "It tortured me, prying information from me, slowly destroying me and learning how to be more efficient, in the last minutes of the fight, it was getting ready to do something to kill us all."

"What of the others?" she asked.

"Destroyed, by the d-reaper and I suspect the sovereigns had a hand in it," he replied.

"So you're the only one left?"

"Yeah," he said sullenly, "but I have gained new allies, within this army of megas, the digital world may never return to the way it used to be. There are too many mega digimon floating around, a huge misbalance in power, the sovereigns can't control it. They must have thought they could reign us all back in but that won't be the case, but they do have some sort of plan to bring everthing back into their favor. Too many have taken a liking to power and some want more, but for the wrong reasons."

He settled into the chair opposite her and his shoulders were slumped in defeat.

"When I planned to take over it was to make the digital world better and improve the way it was run. The Sovereigns could never be replaced but could be sealed away and their power wielded by others and makes the world run by the digimon, making this a more peaceful world. This is the only part of who I was that I remember, and you. You and me, but not what we were. Vague images and emotions but nothing more than that."

"Really, that's all the impression I made?" she said quietly.

"Ah- I- hpmh…" he stuttered, " It- I- It couldn't be helped, but when I look at you I feel warm, I don't want to hurt you, or your friends, its just hard for me not knowing anything."

"Momentai, take it easy, I was making a joke," she said smirking slightly, "If you can't remember who you were, become a new you, redefine yourself." She stood from her chair and drew close to him, putting a hand to his face. Cupping her hand holding his face with his own and closing his eyes he murmured:

"Maybe, but I want to know who I was, so could you please tell me?"

"Yes, but you will not like what you will hear."

"The choice is made and the die are cast, tell me who I once was and why my soul burns when I look at you."

The snow swirled around them as he pulled her along behind him. Eventually she got sick of being pulled along like a child and dug her heels in and forced them to stop.

"What?" he said turning to her.

"I can run on my own, I don't need you pulling me along," she snapped wrenching her paw out of his.

"Oh, but if you don't hold on you'll get swept away," he said with a grin, practically bubbling over with her being there.

"Right, let's just see how I do on my own for a bit."

"Fine, but don't complain I didn't warn you."

With that they started running again, Renamon trailing behind him by a few feet.

"Here it comes!" he yelled over his shoulder.

_What is he talking about_, she thought, _there's nothing here but rocks and dirt._

She saw them, digital whirl winds and dirt devils began forming around them and started to merge into a maelstrom of wind that was kicking up dust. Cough and her eyes watering slightly she staggered trying to see where Drenomon was.

"Drenomon!" she yelled as the wind started to lift her from the ground.

She was brought sharply back to earth as he tackled her to the ground and dug his claws in pressing her down.

"Hold on to me, We have to get to the canyon," he yelled above the roaring wind. Nodding she wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up piggy-back style and began running.

It took a few minutes before they reached the mouth of the canyon and she was happy they had. Sliding off his back she shook herself causing a thick cloud of dirt and dust to explode all over Drenomon.

"Whoa! this is the thanks I get for carrying you? Covering me in dirt" he said smirking as he patted himself off.

"Yes," she said looking sweetly innocent.

Laughing at the face she was making her started to jog down the canyons dry river bed away from the open planes of the desert.

"Where are we going?" asked Renamon.

"A place that's location can never be revealed to any outsiders, so I need to make sure you don't see the opening, put this over your eyes," he said stopping and handing her a black headband, "cover your eyes and I will lead you to it."

"Okay," slipping it over he eyes she was welcomed with darkness as she stood there she put her paw out and he took it firmly in her own and he began pulling her along again.

"How long will it take to get me to the real world?" she said.

"A few days, at most a week if we run into anything to strong, your not the only one vying for a spot in the real world."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"There are hundreds of digimon that try and breach the barrier each day, only a handful ever make it through, but I know how to get you through successfully, with out you dying."

"That's good, how come you never went to the real world if you've figured out a way in?"

"Never had been a goal for me. Just never had the inclination to go and be with humans, from what I've learned their not to accepting of our kind, I've seen some digmon be destroyed by this strange device, looks like a bolas but electrified. It's horrible to see those things wiping out hordes of digimon."

"How far off are we from the safe house?"

"You can remove the mask, we're in it now."

Reaching up with her free paw she lifted the headband and saw they were underground running down a long passageway looking like it was hewn into the rock. They were running towards a light and the sound of voices. As they got nearer she saw there were digimon of all shapes and sizes milling about in an enormous cavern with vaulted ceiling. At the peek of its height she could see a roaring brazier shining its dull amber glow upon them all.

Sorry for the delay, had a lot I had to do, and when I was available to write I didn't have my material, so here's the chapter after about two months.


	6. Chapter 6

Please forgive any misspellings, and yeah, I'll use binary some, also I dont own digimon, just a fan.

--

She blinked trying to get her eyes into focus. Looking around she realized that the room had fallen silent and everyone in it was staring in her direction. Startled she looked to where they were all staring, at Drenomon. As she watched he raised his paw and waved it in a circle then brought it to his side in one crisp movement, looking at the other digimon she saw them do the same. After a few tense seconds Drenomon moved and they all started milling around again.

"What was that?" she whispered to him as the room started with a dull murmur.

"The salute to the Digihood, this organization, it's just something I have to do as a ranking officer," he said back, "Come on, we have to go meet with someone."

"Who?"

"The council of the Digihood."

He led her across the expanse of the cavern, digimon sliding out of his way. They came to an archway that had the code '01001100 01001001 01000110 01000101 00101100 00100000 01001100 01001111 01010110 01000101 00101100 00100000 01001100 01001001 01000010 01000101 01010010 01010100 01011001' carved into it.

"That's the motto of the Digihood," he said catching her eye, "Life, Love, Liberty, that's what we here strive for."

"What for? The digital world is pretty strait forward, we were made to fight and to grow stronger, and use that to reach the real world."

"But what if you don't want to do that? What if that isn't a concern of yours? What if you want more out of life?"

"There isn't anymore to life than that."

"You sound so certain, what do you think you'll find in the real world?"

"Something that will complete me."

"I guess we'll see, we're here," he said, "Leave the talking to me."

They were standing in the center of a low lit chamber that was lined by digimon, indistinguishable in the low light.

"Who approaches?"

"It is I, Drenomon, emissary and founder of the Digihood," he called out, "I have come before you to present information relating to the Sovereigns' current movements and to present Renamon, a digimon with a strong mind and body, who wishes to travel to the real world."

"Tell us of the Sovereigns, what are they doing?" said a darker voice from deep within the shadows.

"They are massing several hundred champion level digimon, marshaled by a ultimate level per battalion, looking like it's mostly vaccine types, a lot of Angemon, Fridgymon, and Guardramon, all of this will be led by the over grown rooster himself, Zhuqiaomon. I believe they intend to finally destroy our order in a massive campaign."

"This is very distressing news, what intel have they gained on our operations and bases? And when are they scheduled to attempt to engage us?" asked another voice.

"Unknown, I suggest we start by moving the majority of our forces to the central base and prepare for attack there, and a counter attack. We should even consider the option of a preemptive strike, striking a blow to moral and force strength."

"It will be taken under consideration."

"Now what of this Renamon, are you wishing to escort her to the barrier?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she is 01000100 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01001111 01101110 01100101, and I think it would be beneficial to aid her. What say you?"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Do you doubt me? Do you doubt all I have done for the betterment of digikind? Do not doubt, it would be a mistake," there emitted a rustling and murmurs from the shadows.

"We only ask for confirmation, no one is bringing into questions the things you've done," said one voice.

"My word should be all the confirmation you need."

"Perhaps, We will allow you to escort her to the barrier , but first there is the movement of our people to consider," said a shadow detaching itself from the wall and coming closer, his voice barely above a whisper, "We must move now before they are fully mobilized, We are sending you to scout the area from the main base to the barrier, if it is clear we will move our forces to the barrier, it will provide the perfect escape route should we be overwhelmed."

"I see, I will get right to it," said Drenomon.

Turning he began walking out with Renamon tailing behind, watching her new friend most curiously.

"Care to explain?" Renamon asked. They had been traveling for an hour in silence and they had left the base far behind them.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"If you really wanted me to be your friend you'd have wanted to share things with me," she said, "Talk to me."

"I founded the Digihood, to take care of those who could stand up for themselves. I got allies to help, strong allies, megas even, but it doesn't mean anything when you pit us all against the forces the sovereigns have assembled. I know Azulongmon doesn't mind us, but the others don't like having us around, especially as a united front. Zhuqiaomon is the only one who's really pushing for our eradication. And he's using that to recruit. Saying they'll be plenty of power for those who fight us, either that or he says he'll weaken us and they'll go in and finish us. The problem is we're no where near the strength we need."

"What about the light of digivolution?" she said, "Have you made any attempt on that?"

"No, that's a suicide mission even for the megas we have, if we moved to even try and use it we'd be destroyed by the combined power of the sovereigns, that's something we can't risk."

"Why haven't you moved into the real world?"

"Too dangerous, it something we know next to nothing about, we could go but we could all be destroyed as soon as we arrive, we just don't want to risk it. Even if we do get someone through, the rooster would send his minions after them. Wait. Stop here."

They were now deep in a forest, the ground dappled with the rays of light. It would have been romantic if he hadn't been biting his paw.

"What are you doing?"

"Marking the ground so they know the way is clear this far," he said slamming his fist into the ground, leaving a nice hole.

"How will they know?"

"We have ways," he said elusively, "let's go."

"Hey," she spoke up, "What's with the motto? Love? I didn't think such a thing existed for digimon."

He laughed at this.

"Normally that is the case, as digimon are more likely to destroy each other than help each other, but there are rare cases. I think there's a married couple of megas on one level, quite a kooky pair or so I hear," he said chuckling, "But there are those among us who would like to have the options of finding love and not being at risk for destruction."

"What about you?"

"…"

"Well?"

"A conversation for another time perhaps," he said glancing at her.

Smirking to herself she looked to where they were headed.

It looked like an ancient amusement park, but it was clean, shine and new looking. She stopped, looking at a hotdog stand, trying to understand why anyone wanted one and what they tasted like.

"This area is clear. I'll mark it then we'll get going," he said walking to her side, lifting his fist he was starting to swing when a white hand grabbed his wrist. Both their heads whipped around to stare at the Angemon who stood there holding his wrist.

"Now we can't have that, you should know better than to fight the Sovereigns," he said slamming his foot into Drenomon's stomach.

Drenomon flew through the air and slammed into the hot dog stand. She leapt onto the pretzel cart several feet away and threw a diamond storm in his direction. Dodging her attack, Angemon lunged forward and attempted to punch a hole in Drenomon, which he was rewarded with a punch to the face and being knocked back several feet as an iron claw attack slammed into his chest.

"Why do you continue down this path of unrighteousness? What has gripped you so?"

"Not everything is as black and white as your Sovereigns make it; you are too weak to win against me," said Drenomon.

"We shall see."

With his final word he drew his staff into his fist and prepares to fire a hand of faith at Drenomon but switched at the last second and fired it at Renamon. Jumping over to Drenomon she watched as the cart she had been standing on was obliterated.

"Nice shot Angel dust, now it's my turn," he blurred out of sight and was behind Angemon sinking his claws into his back.

"Program crusher."

Releasing his power he jumped back and watched as Angemon fell to his knees and started bulging and twisting as the virus began destroying his from the core out. He screamed as digital blood pour out from underneath his helm and slid down his face like red tears. Soon his screams died as his mouth filled with a black substance that he spat onto the ground, gurgling the best he could. With a final twitch he burst into data, leaving nothing behind but a sick feeling in Renamon's throat.

"So that's what that does," she whispered.

"No, that was just a taste; he didn't live long enough to actually experience the real attack."

"There was more?"

"A lot, it's not something I enjoy using but we don't have time to stand around. Watch my back, I've got to mark this then we have to leave fast, he must have been part of a light patrol. The rest will come looking for him when they meet back up if he hasn't already radioed them."

Slamming his fist into the ground he straitened up and began running through the amusement park, Renamon on his heels.

"Where are we going?" asked Renamon.

"To the barrier, but first we have to rendezvous with a squad of rookies north of here and we'll lead them to the main staging area then head up onto the seventh level."

"How many rookies are in this squad?"

"The squad's got twenty or so enlistees but some civilians will be going with us. Total of fifty digimon will be with us. It won't be long, no more than a day."

As they neared a set of obelisks set on several cars and weird bike sculptures lying around they saw what looked like a rock rise up and wave to Drenomon.

"Drenomon, thank goodness you're here," said Gotsumon said as he ran towards them.

"What's the situation? Are we ready to move?" asked Drenomon.

"We'll be ready once we arrive, we made camp about a klick north west from here," he replied.

"Then lets go."

--

Here's the lastest chapter, sorry for the long delays but school and work are kicking my but and I haven't had much inspiration to write lately. Luckily I'm usually a chapter ahead in writing, so I wont give you the next chapter til I finish another.

If you have any questions then drop a line, any complants, again drop a line and hopefully we can talk out the probelm.


End file.
